


in the midst of doing as you please

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, if it does then i guess it's not, if this doesn't conflict with jp summer 2020 then this is adult andersen, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: His chosen protagonist is a true beast of desire.  Expecting her not to satisfy her lust would be laughable.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Sessyoin Kiara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	in the midst of doing as you please

This is how Kiara shows her love: the roll of her hips, the sway of her chest. Her love is her lust and her lust is her love. She is a devil in human form, a monster to her very core.

Andersen understands this better than anyone. His chosen protagonist is a true beast of desire. Expecting her not to satisfy her lust would be laughable.

His own desires? Does he look like the kind of person who thinks with his lower half? He’s far more interested in her psyche than her body. Sex is a pleasurable outlet, but between that and reading a good book, he’d choose the book every time.

But, well. It’s Kiara. Sleeping with her is an occupational hazard. Getting upset with her for that would be no different from being annoyed at a dog for humping your leg. It’s not going to change the dog’s behavior and it won’t understand why what it did was bad, so you might as well not bother.

So they fuck. For a moment, the scales on his legs and the burns on his chest fail to bother him at all.

When he lights up a cigarette, Kiara rolls over onto her stomach. “Must you smoke in here? What a nasty habit. Isn’t it a cliche to smoke after sex to begin with?”

“Cliches get used enough to become cliches because they’re based in reality. Any writer worth their salt knows when to use them, and right now I want a goddamn smoke.” Just for that, he puffs smoke in her face.

(But he doesn’t leave to pursue his precious solitude again, and she doesn’t swat him for making her pleasure less than perfect, even though they could. And perhaps that means more than anything else they share between them.)


End file.
